dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (Teen Titans TV Series)
: Cyborg's abilities/offensive attacks include two Sonic Cannons (one in each arm), a smaller sonic blaster located in his left foot, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder), super-strength, high-end sensor and communication technology, and can also produce several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Crash :* : Cyborg's robot parts are all removable and some have side-functions when removed. For example, Cyborg's hands can be removed and set to remotely spy on people.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Final Exam | Abilities = * : By necessity, Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-Car". * : Cyborg was able to overcome the physical limitations of his machine body through sheer will power. He has been shown as being completely resistant to mind control, even when all other Titans had fallen to under the same power. He first chalked this up to only part of his brain being organic, the mechanical part preventing invasion. However, it turned out that it was in not the machine but the man that resisted even the strongest attempts at controlling him. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : Cyborg, since his is mostly mechanical parts, can be hacked if someone is adept enough with computers. Cyborg usually remains conscious after the hacking but cannot move his body. Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Masks | Equipment = | Transportation = * T-Car | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Cyborg is exclusive to the continuity of the Teen Titans animated series and the Teen Titans Go! comic book adaptation. * The role of Cyborg was voiced by actor Khary Payton. | Trivia = * Cyborg is in a relationship with Sarah Simms. They broke up before because Cyborg was constantly on the move but when Cyborg helped chaperon a camping trip with her, she forgave him and got back together.Teen Titans Go Vol 1 45 * Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. He once competed against the cave boy Gnarrk in an eating contest and surprisingly beat him. Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Kole In the film Trouble in Tokyo, Cyborg finds an "all-you-can-eat" restaurant. The chef is unable to satisfy Cyborg's seemingly endless appetite, claiming he would go out of business. At first he tries to discourage him by offering seemingly disgusting food choices. When this fails and Cyborg eats the food anyway, the angry chef was at the end of his tether and chases Cyborg out of his restaurant and around Tokyo. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = Teen Titans Wiki }} Category:African American Category:Cyborgs Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:One Eye Category:2003 Character Debuts